When she was asleep
by Krisy91
Summary: Unknowingly to Elsa, Anna was always there for her. When she was asleep...


**When she was asleep**

 _Night 1_

Anna was still confused and mentally hurt that her sister moved out of their room to live in a own. Her mother comforted her that Elsa was ust growing up and needed some time for herself now; but still the five year old was irritated.

She tried all day to bring Elsa around to leave her room to play with her; but failed at every single effort.

That night, Anna couldn't sleep – not because 'the sky was awake' but because of the lonely feeling in her room.

So the five year old decided to sneak into her sister's room; to be around her, even if it would be for a few seconds.

Once the infant stepped into Elsa's room; she saw that her sister was fast asleep. Carefully and softly not to wake the eight year old up, Anna got closer to the bed and just looked at Elsa's sleeping form for a few seconds.

Elsa didn't even stir as her younger sister softly touched her check; smiling at her.

Anna thought about waking her up to ask her to play with her – but her fear of getting kicked out, she decided just to stay in her sister's room for a few minutes.

Very carefully, she sat on the edge of the bed and just watched her sister sleeping.

The young girl kept staring at her sleeping sister for about ten minutes, before she decided to go back to her own room to find some sleep as well.

Carefully, she kissed her sister's forehead, whispered 'Good Night Elsa, I love you!' climbed down off the bed and went to her own room, into her own bed.

She fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes; with a smile on her face, because she could've spend time with her sister; even though Elsa didn't know.

 _Night 3_

Anna was still hurt, that her sister refused to build a snowman with her.

She didn't understand why Elsa was acting like this.

Once night arrived the sky and everyone in- and outside the castle was asleep – exept one strawberry red haired little girl.

Like the past two nights, Anna stepped into her sister's room; only to find Elsa asleep once again.

Anna sighed a little in dissapointment, but she still didn't dare to wake Elsa up.

So she just sat on the edge of the bed once again and watched her sister sleeping there right in front of her. Elsa didn't even know or felt who was sitting right above her.

She decided to talk to Elsa; even though she knew perfectly well that Elsa wouldn't hear her, as long as Anna kept her voice as quiet as possible

'Elsa, I don't know why you don't want to play with me anymore, but I still love you and I hope that you still love me.'

Anna had to bit hard on her lip, not to start to cry; not wanting to wake Elsa up by accident.

She gave her sister a kiss to the check; still not waking her up; and went to her own room.

 _Night 1096 (Three Years later)_

Eight year old sat on the edge of her sleeping sister's bed one night. She was very tired, but she still decided to spend a few more minutes with Elsa.

Elsa still refused to play at day with, even though Anna tried terribly hard to get her out of her room – like building snowmen, even riding bikes around the halls or just to stare at those pictures in the castle; to what Anna already started talking to!

Even though Anna was deeply hurt by this, she never stopped visiting her sister at nights.

Elsa never figured out that Anna has visiting her for the past three years now; she never woke up during one of those nights, neither did she ever even stir a little.

Anna had to giggle about the thought how her sister was an expert on sleeping.

As always, she stayed in her sister's room for a couple minutes, talked softly to her and gave a kiss on the forehead or on the check with the repeating sentence 'Good Night Elsa, I love you!', before she returned to her own room.

She never gave up hope one her sister and she promised herself to never stop vixiting her; before they would return together, so that the sisters could spend time together when the _both_ of them were awake.

 _Nigh_ _t_ _3653 (Seven more years later)_

Anna sighed as she stared at her sister's sleeping form. The sisters parents left them kingdom for a journey and Elsa still refused to talk to her.

But she still kept visiting her sister at night.

This night she stayed over an hour in Elsa's room, without waking the older young woman up.

She had stopped sitting right on the edge of her sister's bed about five years ago; using a chair as a replacement.

Sighing, she shook her head. She was starting to give up hope on her sister, about the day the sisters being returned together again. She still loved Elsa, but she couldn't lived like this anymore – being seperated from her at day and being together with without her sister's awakeness and awareness.

After the hour has past, she left the room – she has stopped kissing her sister's forehead/check and saying 'Good Night' to her for almost three years now.

And she was all honest; she didn't regret it by now; why woul dshe anyway? Elsa never knew or never did those things to Anna anymore for ten years now! Not to mention; that she barely talked to her now.

Devastated, she went to her own room, without even saying a word to the sleeping form in the bed in front of her.

 _Night 3657_

Anna was still deeply hurt and angry at Elsa; not even at their own parent's funeral her sister would leave her damn room!

Anna was struggling very hard to visit Elsa this one night.

She thought about to stop visiting her, since she never got a a gesture from all of those nights she spent with her sleeping sister for the past 10 years. Why should she keep visiting a sleeping young woman, who barely talked to her and spent 99% of her daily time into her own room?

As the hours went by and night arrived in Arendelle, Anna was laying awake in her bed.

Should she visit Elsa now or not?

One part told her to do it because the older one was her sister and her last relative on earth now ever since their parents both deaths. But another part told her to stop it now and then because she was still angry with her for not coming to the funeral; not to mention keeping to shut her and the rest of the world out!

Eventually, Anna forced herself to her feet and carefully as usual she stepped into her sister's room.

She had stopped sitting on the edge of the bed for years now; but this night was different:

She sat right on the edge of the bed, saw her sister's sleeping form and carefully and gently stroked her hair.

Right in the moment, Anna knew that this was it – the moment she saw her sister being asleep right in front of her, without even noticing that her younger sister was still around...

Anna was hurt herself to do this, but she knew it was final now – no more knocks at her sister's door at day... no more efforts to spend time... no more visits at night... that was it!

Sighing in sorrow, she rose herself up – she has lost her sister ten years ago, but she only realized by now; after her parent's death; that it was actually the horrible truth.

Before she left the room, she gave her sister – the sister she has lost years ago – one kiss to the forehead and whispered 'Good Night Elsa, I love you!' to her – knowing exactly, that this would be the last time she ever did and said those things to her.

The last time...

...until the sisters would be returned together one day; even though Anna gave up Hope now.

Silently she left the room to go to sleep into her own.

 _Night 3658_

It was night at Arendelle. Almost Everyone was asleep; in- and outside the castle.

But on this night, a blonde princess awoke from a nightmare of her parents deaths.

But she had to calm herself down, because no one was around her.

As usual... so she thought.

It took her about a hour to go back to sleep, while everyone else was asleep.

As well as her younger sister the next door

The younger one was fast asleep this one night and never left her room for the next nights as time past.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you liked this short story that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down!**

 **Please leave reviews what you think. If you want me to write another chapter of this one, so just tell me. I'm actually not planning it, but if you wish me to do it, I'll try my best to fulfill your wish ;) Anyway forgive me possible grammer mistakes; I'm german. See you later guys!**


End file.
